Totomaru
' to Natsu Dragneel in "Blazing Battle"}} |name=Totomaru |kanji=兎兎丸 |rōmaji= Totomaru |alias= The Great Fire Totomaru of the Conflagration |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Black |hair= Black/White |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Phantom Lord |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Phantom Lord Mage |team= |previous team=Element 4 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Phantom Lord (former) |status= Active |relatives= |magic=Rainbow Fire |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 52 |anime debut=Episode 23 |japanese voice= Daisuke Endou |english voice= Justin Cook |image gallery=yes }} Totomaru (兎兎丸 Totomaru) is a former mage of the Phantom Lord Guild and was formerly one of the Element 4, a team that included some of the Guild's strongest members. His corresponding elemental theme is Fire. Appearance Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. After the timeskip, the bangs of Totomaru's hair are grown longer, and he has stubble on his chin. He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe’s sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip. His attire is largely unchanged after the timeskip, though his new uniform does not have a fur collar. One minor difference between his pre-timeskip and post-timeskip appearances is that the marking on his face seems to be a complete line. Personality Totomaru seems to be the most comedic of the Element 4, occasionally getting into comedic clichés even on the battlefield, which include him imbuing foul smells into the properties of one of his brand of flames to irritate the person he sends it to. He is confident in his abilities, which sometimes gets the better of him, leading to enemies catching him off-guard when he least expects it. However, he is capable of acknowledging whenever a certain course of action is futile, as seen when he pointed out that both he and Natsu were at a disadvantage of each other during their fight, due to both their magic being naturally attuned to fire, and thus doing little in the way of fighting each other through this manner. He also seems to believe that an armed fighter has a significant advantage against an unarmed one, as he said to a bare-handed Natsu right before unsheathing his sword. Indeed, he tends to point out both the advantages as well as the disadvantages that both he and his opponents have of each other during combat. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc During Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Totomaru guards the lacrima powering the Jupiter cannon inside his guild's mobile headquarters. Given fifteen minutes to destroy the cannon before it fires, Natsu and Happy infiltrate the building and fight with Totomaru, whose control over fire allows him to turn Natsu's own attacks against him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 19-20 The two are initially disadvantaged against each other due to their inability to hurt one another (Totomaru for his ability to manipulate Natsu's attacks, and Natsu being physically immune to fire),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 4-7 so they resort to petty attacks meant to humiliate one another (Natsu performs a feint Fire Dragon's Roar and then spits in Totomaru's face, while Totomaru retaliates by using a foul-smelling Orange Fire spell to overwhelm Natsu's sense of smell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 9-12 By this time, Natsu masters control of his own flames by increasing their size until Totomaru is unable to manipulate them at all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 11-14 He then creates a massive flame and aims it at the lacrima, destroying it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 16-20 With the Jupiter unable to fire, Phantom Lord's master Jose transforms the entire building into a gargantuan robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 3-7 The transformation causes Natsu to succumb to motion sickness, leaving him unable to fight. Totomaru takes advantage of this and prepares to use his ultimate spell, Rainbow Fire, against Natsu. Before he can cast the spell, however, his entire body is frozen by Gray and thrown into the sky by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 10-11 X791 arc Some time after Phantom Lord's disbandment, Totomaru becomes a magic teacher, with Romeo Conbolt learning how to perform various forms of fire magic from him. He continues to hold a grudge against Natsu for defeating him, and forbids his students from even mentioning him in class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 4-5 Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia): As the member of Element 4 representing fire, Totomaru uses Fire Magic. His signature form of such Magic is called Rainbow Fire, and it allows him to generate flames of different colors, each possessing a peculiar effect, which is not necessarily strictly related to fire itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Cover *'Pyrokinesis': Totomaru has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him. This remains true even for Magical fire produced by other wizards aside from his own, putting him at an advantage against other fire-wielding Mages. Apparently, should the wizard happen to be generating the flames directly from their person, then Totomaru would also be able (to a limited degree) to directly manipulate their bodies by extension. He generally gestures in order to control flames coming from outside sources, often placing his hand(s) in a knuckle with only the tall and index fingers sticking out. However, he's incapable of controlling the fire of a Mage who has achieved complete mastery over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 16 *'Blue Fire' (ブリューファイア Burū Faia): Totomaru creates blue, cold fire, which he throws towards his opponent. The true extent of its effects are unknown. *'Orange Fire' (オレンジファイア Orenji Faia): Totomaru creates orange, foul-smelling fire, which he throws at the enemy. *'Rainbow Fire' (レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Totomaru's ultimate attack, he combines all of his colored flames into a single, multi-colored flame and throws them at the enemy. Their effects are unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 9 Enchanced Speed: Totomaru has shown remarkable speed, being capable of fighting on equal terms with Natsu in close range. In the anime, this speed of him is apparently increased, to the point where he appears to be able to instantly traverse over short distances.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Totomaru employs a katana in melee combat, and has shown considerable skill with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 12-13 Equipment Katana: Totomaru's weapon of choice is a simple katana, befitting his ninja theme, which he carries around attached to his waist. Tsuba is gold with a rectangular shape, and tsuka is covered with a blue tsukamaki. Saya is also blue with gold koiguchi and kojiri. It was shown that he use it without combine it with any of his magic spells. Appearances in Other Media Totomaru is a playable character in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests. In this game, his Blue Fire acts like normal fire.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman vs. Totomaru References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Needs Help Category:Former Villains